urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Champion
"Champion" is the second single from American singer-songwriter and model Blonde Ambition which features Brett Clarkson and KIRBY, and is taken from her debut album, The Beauty Within. The Fernando Garibay produced song will be released March 21, 2011 on Fusion Records. Reception The single premiered on Radio One on February 14th, 2011 and received positive to mixed reviews from critics. Being praised for not being as dependent on auto-tune and some calling it "hot", whilst others called it "desperate and tacky". Chart performance The single debuted on the UK Singles Chart at #7, becoming its peak position, it also charted at #5 in both the downloads chart and the airplay chart. The single went onto receive a silver certification. Music video The video opens with KIRBY seen in his room, he walks over to his computer as he browses through his own VEVO channel, typing back hate to negative comments on his videos. Suddenly, his computer screen crashes as he enters a virtual world, greeted by a holographic image of Blonde Ambition who welcomes him to the game. Giving him rules and instructions on how he could be her champion. A new screen pops up as we see Blonde dancing against some cheap Windows Movie Maker-like backdrops, we then go into Brett Clarkson's room who is the one arguing back with KIRBY on his VEVO channel. Brett's screen suddenly pops up with Blonde Ambition too as we see a shot of his eyes staring at her (OH MY BLONDE!), instructions coming up for both of them to destroy each other, the winner becoming the champion. The pair frantically click at their mouses and bash down on their keyboards to try and kill each other in the virtual world. Until we see Blonde back in a virtual chamber as sparks fly down her to reveal the score. KIRBY dances on his chair as he notices he's winning, Brett punches his keyboard as the pair go onto the next round. Blonde is seen in a new scene, dancing against an ugly green backdrop in an even uglier dress. Both KIRBY and Brett are then seen fighting in a new location, in a lovely field of flowers of Blonde's choice. Brett begins to kick KIRBY in the face, racking up the points as KIRBY is seen screaming in his room, beginning to cry. The points flash up, it's currently a tie as both of them focus on the game, trying to beat each other. They click down even faster than before, typing their fight commands hurriedly as the game then crashes. Both of their screens blackout before coming back on for them to see their screens flooded with Blonde's signature doll-like picture, they both scream as they wait patiently for the game to come back on. When it does, it's still a draw as they both punch their computer screens angrily as Blonde thanks them for playing. Live performances Blonde has not performed the song live. Track listings *'Promo CD' # Champion (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) (Radio Edit) # Champion (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) (Instrumental) *'CD1' # Champion (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) # Champion (Instrumental) # Champion (Dave Aude Club Mix) *'CD2' # Champion (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) # Champion (Acoustic) (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) # Champion (Wideboys Club Mix) *'Remix EP' # "Champion" (feat. Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) # "Champion" (Dave Aude Club Mix) # "Champion's Hot" (Blonde Ambition vs. Candi) # "Champion" (KIRBY! NO NO NO Remix) # "Champion" (Wideboys Club Mix) # "Champion" (KIRBY's Bratt Flopson Is A LOSER Remix) # "Champion" (Freemasons Club Mix) *'Vinyl' # "Champion" (feat. Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) # "Champion" (feat. Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) (Acoustic) Artwork Image: Championcd1.png|'CD1' Image: Championcd2.png|'CD2' Image: Championpromo.png|'Promo cover' Image: Championremixes.png|'Remix EP' Image: Championvinyl.png|'Vinyl'